We Want Your Brain
by PinkieNStockingsGirl
Summary: I was already down on my luck. Then I meet the guy whos never shown up for school. When I rejected his kiss he went into kill mode! If it wasn't for Boomer I probably would have died but what did he mean when he said that my brain would save them all?


**We Want Your Brain**

**Chapter 1 He said my brain!**

"Blossom! This is the fiftieth time your pompoms have hit me in the face!"

"Well this is the fiftieth time your face has hit my pompoms! How about that?!" I snapped at snapped the Co Captain, Bella. I was trying to get an internship that involved in leadership for a college I wanted to get into but so far nothing was working.

I've tried cooking.

"Well, I added something **_special_** to it," I said proudly to the Head Chief and his wife, owner of **_TACO_**** TUEDAYS**. They tasted the tacos.

".. Zurramato!"

"Baka!"

"Okay, either you're parasing me or cursing me out? Yeah, I think it's the second one." It was failure wherever I went! Karate class, I was the punching bag. In yoga they all thought I was making fun of them. Art, I mistakenly painted something inappropriate. And I'm even talk about the medical internship. Too many full moons.

(Home)

"I'm home," I sighed, placing my purse on the stand by the door. Though I wouldn't be staying long since I had tutoring later. Buttercup walked out of the kitchen with the mail in her hand, smirking she said, "Your feedback came back from those...internships." Snickering she handed them to me. I rolled my eyes and snapped, "It's not funny! I really want to go to this college but these stupid internships are getting me nowhere!"

Buttercup shrugged, "Why don't you just apply for a college down here without the internship? With a brain like yours they'll accept you in seconds."

"Yeah, no. Mainstream is the college of my dream and far away from this hell hole!" Just then my phone vibrated. It was a reminder for tutoring today. "Ugh, I have to go now."

"Are you still tutoring that kid who has that brother? The one who's never shown up for school?"

I was tutoring a kid named, Boomer Jojo. He was being held back more than twice and since I was looking for a job that paid well to save up for college I decided to tutor him. His brother, Brick was a mystery. I've never met him and he hasn't been to our school once. Nor has he been at home with Boomer when I come around. So, I haven't been getting paid.

"Today my last day with him." I grabbed my purse and opened the door, "So, tell dad I might be home early."

"Yeah, unless you want to see his monster collection-"

"I'll be home late."

"Good, girl."

"Oh! Did you want some leftover tacos?"

"The ones you put something _**"special"**_ in?"

"Yeah."

"No."

* * *

"Today's your last day. Happy to be getting rid of me?" I asked Boomer, who was about ten. He was working on the last of his math problems. He looked up at me and frowned, "Last day?"

"Yeah, I mean it's obvi you don't need me anymore?"

"..Obvi?"

"Never mind," I hung my head back on the chair but then sat up, "Hey, Boomer? Your brother? Where is he?"

"Hm, maybe he's out playing with the zombies!"

"Zombies?"

"Yeah, Brick and I are best buds with lot of them!" Boomer exclaimed. I tried my best to remember that he was just a kid but my '**wtf**' face showed. What kind of person was Brick?

"Oh, that's nice." I gave a smiled. After he finished up I stuck around for a while and we made cookies. Mines were burnt.

"I really can't do anything right. I really am a baka." I dumped the cookies into the trash. Boomer was putting away the fire extinguisher. "What's a baka?"

"Idiot." I frowned, maybe I should just give up going to that school. It's not worth it.

"Your the smartest person I know, Blossom." Boomer patted my back, "So, don't worry. Your brain will be a real help to all the ones once before."

"Huh? What does that even mean?" Boomer put a finger to his lips, then giving a blank expression as he looked out the kitchen window. I looked out too and screamed once I saw a pair of red eyes, "WHO IS THAT?!"

"...You gotta go home, now." Boomer still had no expression his face.

"I'm not going out there! Did you see that?!" I freaked but Boomer only pointed towards the door, "He won't get you..yet. I can't explain what's going on, now. Later I will but for now you must go." I stood there confused. _He_? Who is this_ he_? Could it be his brother? What's with Boomer? He handed me my purse and pushed me towards the front door. I ran like hell to my car, of course dropping my keys. When I picked them up standing before me was the guy with red eyes. His long red hair blew in the wind. I stood there dumbfounded. We looked at each other for sometime. An evil smile came across his face and he said, ".._Brain._"

"...You mean, Blossom, right?" I asked nervously, "Are you Boomer's brother?"

His hand reached out and touched my face and cupped it. Then he pulled my face closer and kissed me! His lips were cold and it made me feel strange. I didn't know how to react! This person, who I don't even know was kissing me! Stealing my first kiss...oh hell no!

*SLAP*

He backed away from me.

"Bastard! You don't have the right to kiss me!" He shot his red eyes at me then began to groan louder. I got scared! What is with this guy? He started jumping up and down then slammed his fist on the hood of my car! He was throwing a tantrum! Gee, I guess I pissed off the wrong person! Then swung his arms towards me. I screamed dodging his attack. Just then he froze at the sound of gun shots.

"BRICK! CALM YOURSELF!" I heard Boomer snap, on the porch he stood there with a shotgun in his hand. Brick looked back at him, "If you kill her, then you'll ruin everything for you and the others!"

Brick? This is him? Well at least now I know why he isn't at school!

"Blossom, go!" I nodded, opening up my car and quickly backed out. Driving away in the mirror I saw Brick looking me. As I drove I thought to myself and touched my lips, ".._What the hell just happened_?!"

**Note: Hey you guys! Its me, I know a lot of you were expecting the sequel to The Wolf Maiden but I got the idea for this story after playing Black ops 2 and watching a ton of zombie movies. And I came up with this! Anyway, tell me what you think! (This story IS NOT connected to The Wolf Maiden..dah,lol). REVIEW!**

**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.**


End file.
